We need to talk
by shamelessfangirl
Summary: Holiday has trouble opening an envelope. HOLIX


(Hi guys, yeah i've updated WHEN I SHOULDNT. ugh just kill me, it will be a whole less painful then these exams. anyway, I had 30 mins extra time before i went to bed and this has been floating in my head for ages. it kind of dragged into the night, but meh, at least its done. I hope you guys like it, i have no idea what im doing)

Disclaimer - i dont own anything, i just enjoy writing about the characters, and actually making them canon!

* * *

Holiday stared from across the room at the envelope currently on the coffee table. She had managed to position herself the furthest distance away from it in the room, working up courage to open it.

Her chest started to give painful stabs, grounding her back to reality slightly. "Oh god is this what a panic attack feels like" she winced and rubbed at her chest

She frowned at herself in annoyance; she had already done the hard part, picking it up from the hospital.

She managed to inch closer, eyes still glued on it like it was about to turn evo.

"Dammit Rebecca, it's only a piece of paper, it not going to bite" she balled her fist up in determination, and strode across the room picking it up

Her confidence flagged as she fingered the flap to open it, fear creeping up her spine again.

"What if it's positive?" she started to pace back and forth, envelope still in her hand.

Her heart rate jumped as she thought about it, panicked thoughts filled her mind.

"But, what if it's negative?" she stopped in her tracks and had to hold back tears, her vision blurring. If it was negative, she would just have to get over it she assumed. No matter how hard it would be.

She fell onto the sofa and let out a deep sigh, her nail flicking at the corner. Should she open it with Six? He had a right to know no matter what the outcome, but if it was negative... well she didn't want to put him through that, he wouldn't have to know.

Walking in and out of the Hospital was easy. she decided to pick it up herself as she felt something this important couldn't go through the mail. she would've probably driven herself mad looking at the letterbox anyway. Instead she just strode in and fooled herself into thinking that she was just picking up some files. Just everyday stuff. Routine. Denial seemed to be her way at the moment, but the weight of the letter in her hands now was unbelievable. This was big.

She steeled every nerve she had left, and opened up the letter quickly before she bottled it; not as if she could put it off for long anyway.

Her breath caught in her throat as she read the page. and then read the page again, and again and again. Just to make sure she read it right.

* * *

Congratulations Mrs Rebecca Holiday,

We are very happy to inform you that the results are positive, you are pregnant!

Please contact us as soon as you can with the number below so we can book an appointment...

* * *

She put her hand to her mouth in shock, her whole body frozen, unable to process the information. she was going to have a baby. They were going to have a baby!

Her heart felt elated but her head swam. Six, oh god Six.

He didn't even know about her going to the hospital, she didn't tell him just in case it was a false alarm.

Her eyes stared at the words on the letter, forever now ingrained into her memory. What if he didn't want a child? would he leave her?

She stood up and paced again, letter still in hand. Even if he did stay, what type of parents would they be? they barely managed to raise Rex on their own, was this a good family for their child to have? an ex mercenary and a perfect shot scientist?

She shook her head, this was just doubts getting to her, she had to stop being ridiculous, she scolded herself, but the thoughts still lurked at the back of her mind

She jumped as she heard the keys jangle in the door and automatically hid the letter behind her back.

He walked in and instantly sensed that something was not right. taking in the empty envelope, and a panic stricken holiday hiding something from him, he raised a concerned eyebrow.

Holiday let out a shaky breath as she decided. The last couple of minutes had been so emotional, she needed to confess everything, and he was her rock.

"Six. We need to talk"

* * *

Gently six landed the chopper on the grass and stepped out, walking down a memorized route to his destination. This was the only place he truly felt safe from prying eyes, a place he could go to if thoughts were plaguing his mind, or he just had to get away.

He stood in front of ones grave and just breathed. A soft wind ruffled his short hair as a breeze washed over the picturesque island. Colourful flowers scented the air, and birds filled the sky with song from the trees, it felt alive.

He bowed in respect before sitting in front of the tomb stone, placing his glasses by the side of him.

A genuine smile tugged at the corners of his lips, his eyes holding a spark. The only time he had felt joy like this was when holiday agreed to marry him.

"Guess who's going to be a Daddy".


End file.
